


Он не такой

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Oniisama E
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Она со смехом отмахивается, а про себя думает, что "Итиномия Марико" звучит неплохо.
Relationships: Ichinomiya Takashi/Shinobu Mariko
Kudos: 3





	Он не такой

Она упорно отталкивает его, ссылаясь на неприязнь к мужскому полу. Неприязнь, которая стала результатом недостойных поступков её отца. Неприязнь, которая на самом деле была затаённой обидой.

Ей кажется, что гораздо легче продолжать отшивать любых мужчин, чем признаться себе, что далеко не все они такие, как отец.

Итиномия Такаси не такой. _Он раздражает её своими недвусмысленными намёками_. Он всякий раз приходит на помощь. Она нравится ему, хотя внешне отличается от типичных красавиц вроде Мии-самы. _Он преследует единственную цель — после совершеннолетия затащить её в койку, а потом бросить_. Именно о таком партнёре она мечтала, когда читала самый первый роман отца, ещё не наполненный омерзительной пошлостью.

Она говорит, что ноги мужчины не будет в их с матерью новом доме. И затем целует его в щёку, что оба расценивают как негласное приглашение.

Лучшая подруга шутит, что после окончания школы Марико опять сменит фамилию. Она со смехом отмахивается, а про себя думает, что _Итиномия Марико_ звучит неплохо. Не стыдно, по крайней мере.

Когда она повторяет эту шутку для Такаси, он как-то загадочно улыбается, а на ближайший день рождения преподносит ей кольцо. Достаточно простое, чтобы не получить отказ. Достаточно красивое, чтобы ей самой не хотелось отказываться.


End file.
